


Body Warmth

by seekerluna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Galra!Keith, M/M, Prompt Fill, actual popsicle Lance, alien keith, cuddling for warmth, klance, klancemas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekerluna/pseuds/seekerluna
Summary: Lance really hates the cold and Keith is a natural body heater. Oh and there's also a blanket fort.





	

“You wouldn’t be so cold if you’d just worn that other jacket like I told you.” Keith huffed as he looked at his boyfriend, the other currently vigorously rubbing his hands over his arms to try and warm himself.

“How about you shut your dumb mullet mouth?” Lance snapped back at him, scowling. He was the guardian of water! This was bull! He shouldn’t be this cold, it was utterly ridiculous. They were on a planet that was a complete ice ball and so far, the novelty of seeing snow in space had worn off, especially on Lance. He was miserable and cold and now Keith was nagging him and it was even worse.

Keith raised a brow at Lance when the latter snapped at him, a frown tugging at his lips. The Galra grumbled just a bit as he pulled his own jacket off and threw it at Lance’s face, watching with some amount of amusement as the boy flailed and fell backwards just a bit. His ears picked up the quiet bit of Spanish that Lance threw at him, and though he didn’t understand it, he could only assume Lance was cursing him out.

“But now you’ll be cold.” Lance complained even as he slipped the jacket on, grunting a little at how tight it was.

“Lance, I’m covered in fur, I don’t think I’ll get cold very easily.” Keith deadpanned, watching Lance’s face contort as he thought about it. 

“Damn space furry.” Now that got him a swift kick to the ass. “Oh my god I call abuse, why are you doing this to me?” Lance moaned as he fell to his knees, hands going to rub his offended behind. “What did I ever do to you?”

“Why are you like this?” Keith groaned, scrubbing his hands over his face. “Get up, let’s head back to the castle and so you can warm up, I’m pretty sure Allura wouldn’t want us to freeze to death out here.” Though he was also pretty sure she had no idea how fragile the human body was and how susceptible it was to the cold and harsh conditions of the planet.

It was with quite a bit more whining and a few dodged snowballs that Keith finally managed to get Lance to stand and start moving, making him jog in place for a bit to try and get the blood flowing again in his legs. Keith brushed up against Lance as they walked, mostly to ensure Lance kept up but also to give his boyfriend little brushes of warmth against his hands and arms, though he was eventually drawn against Lance’s side when the lanky boy wrapped a quick arm around his waist, trapping him close to Lance. He didn’t mind though, even wrapped his own arm around Lance to hold him even closer and share the warmth of his body.

“I’m never going out into the cold again!” Lance announced as they returned to the castle, shuddering and rubbing his hands together to try and get some feeling back into them. “Our suits need like, thermal lining or something, this is ridiculous!”

“Or you could just do what I say and wear the jacket I told you to wear,” Keith peeled off the layers of clothing he’d had on, stomping his feet to get the slowly melting ice and snow off. Lance did the same and then made a point of kicking off his shoes and making a dash for the paladin common room where he knew most of the blankets would be. Especially if the rest of the team was already there.

They’d all agreed to make a pillow fort in there seeing as it was the comfiest room besides their bedrooms.

Surprisingly when he arrived, no one else was there but it’d been piled with blankets and pillows. So, he set to work, only giving Keith a quick look as the other entered to continue on his masterpiece.

“Keith, hold that side for me.” Was all that was said, the blue paladin now rushing, just wanting to settle in and curl up in the fort for warmth. He made impatient whining noises as Keith did was he was asked, taking his time apparently, though once it was done Lance dove right inside and demanded that Keith join him. “Get your purple ass in here and cuddle me, I’m freezing my toes off!”

“I highly doubt that but I’ll come cuddle you anyway you giant excuse for an adult.” Keith teased gently, ears flickering as he laid down with Lance, pulling the remaining blankets over their bodies for added warmth. The two of them shuffled around a bit, getting into a comfortable position with Lance pressed close to Keith, face buried just in the crook of the Galra’s neck, arms and legs wrapped around and tangled together. 

Warmth seeped into the cold that was clinging to Lance’s body, more bubbling up in his chest when he felt more than heard the purr resonating from Keith. He loved when Keith purred, it meant the Galra was happy and content in some way. 

Keith, being the guardian of fire, seemed to naturally radiate ridiculous amounts of heat and it was coming in quite handy at the moment as Lance snuggled closer, sapping more and more of that warmth for his own, pressing lazy little kisses over his shoulder and neck. A chuckle rose up from Keith at this, his arms tightening around Lance before he pulled the blankets over them more securely, trapping the warmth so that Lance wouldn’t complain about any part of his body being cold.

“Better?” He asked, kissing the top of his head gently. Lance was stupidly cute when he got cold and cuddly like this.

“Much better.” Lance’s voice was thick and slow, like he was nearly asleep, which Keith wouldn’t be surprised by at all. His purring kicked up a notch as he held onto Lance, a smile pulling at his lips when he heard Lance’s breathing deepen and even out. Keith wasn’t far behind, exhausted from the excursion out into the weather, a bone deep weariness taking hold as he closed his eyes.

That’s how the rest of the team found them, fast asleep and pressed close for warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Klancemas day 3! I'm super behind but I'll catch up.


End file.
